Everything just needs a little magic
by xtermin8
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory stumble upon Camelot and get into a bit of trouble.


"Well…Some things just need a bit of magic. That's all," the man said while straitening his bow tie. He pulled a lever and pushed a dangerous looking button as the other man interjected, "There's no such thing as magic, Doctor." The man held onto the console of the TARDIS as she sent The Doctor and his companions some place new and exciting.  
>"Oh, Rory! When will you learn," the TARDIS was starting to tilt everything sideways, "The universe is full of impossible things!"<br>The girl hanging onto the railing yelled, "Oi! Will you two stop bickering and fly this thing!"  
>"Right! Amy's right. We have to stabilize the TARDIS before there's any damage done! Ooo I would never want any damage to you sweetie." The Doctor said as he stroked a bit of the TARDIS.<br>Then as if he didn't notice the whole room spinning he said, "Rory, hit the thingy with that hammer." The Doctor yelled over all the rumbling noise coming from the long, seemingly endless corridors.  
>Rory grabbed the hammer hanging from the console, "Which thing do I hit?"<br>The Doctor rolled his eyes and said, "The flat thing with the flashy ring of lights around it," as if it was common sense.  
>Rory pounded the hammer on the 'thingy' as hard as he could.<br>The TARDIS finally stopped spinning and making strange noises.  
>The Doctor started running towards the doors. "Where have you taken us this time, sexy?"<br>Rory was helping Amy up and making sure she was okay when the Doctor opened the doors.  
>"Would you look at that?" The Doctor said, still amazed at what humans were capable of even in the medieval times.<br>Amy and Rory were just reaching the doors when the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and took in everything around him.  
>Amy and Rory stared at the huge castle in front of them. "Wow. That's almost as impressive as the Roman empire." Rory said.<br>"Ooo we've gone medieval haven't we Doctor? I wonder if King Arthur is around. I bet he's a handsome bloke. Wouldn't he…be…." Amy turned to see her husband in a not so happy mood about what she was saying.  
>"Oh, come on you know I'm just joking." Amy said, trying to get Rory to forget what she said.<br>The Doctor was still taking everything in. The dirt under his feet. The air he was breathing. The trees surrounding him. The army of knights charging strait at him. The Doctor looked back, "Wait…What? What's that? …Oh, look knights!"  
>The Doctor was waving goofily as he watched the knights still charging strait for him.<br>"Doctor, I don't think those knights want to invite you to feasts anytime soon!" Amy said as she pulled the Doctor's arm as a suggestion to run to run back to the TARDIS.  
>"Oh, it's fine Amy don't worry about it. They're just coming to say hello."<br>"Doctor, Amy's right those knights don't looks so happy to see us." Rory said and he started to panic as the knights were forming a circle around them.  
>"Oh, will you two relax? We will not be thrown in jail every time we visit a new time or planet!"<br>"Seize them!" One of the knights said.  
>"You were saying?" Amy said to The Doctor as a knight took hold of each of them.<p>

"Wait!" said The Doctor "Why are you arresting us? We did nothing wrong!"  
>The knight who ordered to seize The Doctor and his companions took of his helmet off and said, "Someone saw that thing," The blond boy pointed towards the TARDIS, "appear out of nowhere by magic. All forms of magic are banned from Camelot and as Prince Arthur I have the right to arrest anyone accused of using sorcery."<p>

"But it's not sorcery it's just…" The Doctor was trying to find the right word, but it was difficult when someone was gripping your arm behind your back, and very sternly as well, "…it's science."

"That is no science I have seen. I am sure of that." The Doctor could tell that he would not convince the prince that his TARDIS was sorcery.

* * *

><p>"I told you they weren't coming to say 'Hello.'" Amy said grudgingly while crossing her arms.<p>

The Doctor wasn't as belligerent as Amy, he was quite the opposite actually, he was excited.

The Doctor grabbed Amy's arms and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, but Amy look around you! We are in a dungeon IN THE MIDEVAL TIMES!" The Doctor said as he shook her a bit for emphasis.

Rory interjected, "Doctor, they are going to burn us at the stake because they think we're witches! This isn't the time to be excited about what time we're in."

"Oh Rory this isn't the Pilgrimage this is Camelot, they don't burn witches at the stake…" The Doctor turned around to look at the bars holding them captive, "all the time."

"Oh, yeah that makes it so much better instead they might…what? Behead us?"

"Yeah, sort of." The Doctor grabbed his throat at imagining someone chopping his head off.

"Relax, Rory, I'm sure The Doctor will get us out of this." Amy said trying to calm her husband, "He always does, doesn't he?"

Rory looked at Amy and back to the Doctor. "Well I guess you're right."

"When am I ever wrong?" Amy said confidently.

"Well there was that time when…"

"Rhetorical question, Rory."


End file.
